Saintly Invitation
Category:MissionsCategory:Windurst Missions de:Windurst-Mission 6-2 }} Walkthrough *Trading 4 elemental crystals or 2 light/dark crystals will unlock this mission. *After accepting the mission, talk to Star Sibyl by interacting with the Vestal Chamber door at the very top of Heavens Tower who will give you the key item Holy One's Invitation and the title: "Hero on Behalf of Windurst." **''Optional:'' As before, the Sibyl Guards and key NPCs such as Kupipi and Zubaba will have additional dialogue. Giddeus *Travel to Giddeus and head to the Balga's Dais at . If you have completed Beyond Infinity, you can warp directly to Balga's Dais via Domenic in Lower Jeuno. You can also travel via Home Point to the crystal at in Giddeus right outside the Balga's Dais. Enter the burning circle for the Saintly Invitation battlefield. :*Buffs wear off upon entering. :*One full party may enter the battlefield, but is not essential for success provided high-level enough characters are used. ::*However, all party members must have completed the mission previously, or be in the process of completing it to enter. ::*If they are on this mission still, but past this fight, they will be unable to enter. ::*The current Allegiance of the members does not matter as long as they have completed this mission in the past while being with Windurst. :* *On the battlefield you will encounter the following four level 64 Yagudo (each with 3100 hp): :*Chaa Paqa the Profound (SMN) :*Juu Zeni the Poisonmist (NIN) :*Buu Xolo the Bloodfaced (SAM) :*Nuu Kofu the Gentle (WHM) *The Yagudo can be slept. It is recommended to fight them in the order listed above, leaving the WHM for last so that Benediction cannot wake the others. This can also take care of Astral Flow and Mijin Gakure early on. **See Discussion for further strategy notes. *After defeating them, you will obtain a key item Balga Champion Certificate along with a new title. Castle Oztroja *Travel to Castle Oztroja. *''Ascend to Floor 4 and defeat Yagudo Flagellants for a Judgment Key.'' **People other than the one using the key to the door, may also enter so only one key is needed. However the door will stay open for mere 5-6 seconds, the key will be lost upon usage and the door can not be opened from the inside. **The passwords mentioned below can be collected on the way up but getting the key may take longer than 1 game day and since the passwords change every game day, some might prefer on guessing the passwords one by one using the list below. This way there is no need to return downwards. *Have one person in the party touch one of the torches located at , , , or to open the Brass Door in the room with the various Yagudo. **Having some sort of Quickening or other movement speed enhancement helps drastically to do this part solo. *While standing on the wooden platform behind the Brass Door in the next room, have one party member enter the three passwords that can be collected on the way up or guessed one by one to activate a trap door. :*It is recommended that your party obtains at least two of the three passwords. ::*Password #1: Floor 1 - ::*Password #2: Basement 1 - ::*Password #3: Floor 2 - ::*You pass near the locations for #1 and #3 when climbing to the top. It is easy to go a few steps out of the way and check these passwords. :*The list of all possible passwords is: (case sensitive) Buxu, Deggi, Domi, Duxo, Duzu, Gadu, Haqa, Misu, Mjuu, Mong, Ouzi, Ovzi, Puqu, Quu, Xalmo, Xicu, Zhuu *After falling through the trap door you will have to go past a few Yagudo to get to the Brass Door at / which the key is for. The door is just past the first set of ramps in the center. If you see Yagudo Avatar or Yagudo Templar, then you went too far up. **'NOTE:' The Yagudo High Priest and Yagudo Templar have True Sight so Invisible will not help with them. *Trade the Judgment Key to the Brass Door. The key will disappear upon usage and the door does not stay open long. The door cannot be opened from the inside. However, it is possible to get a stranded party member through the door by having them die just outside so they may be Tractored through and then Raised. *Speak with the Yagudo Kaa Toru the Just behind the door to obtain the key item Holy One's Oath and an Ashura Necklace. **If you drop down behind the NPC, you will end up at ( ) on Map 3 (second floor). You can walk out from here. *Return to Windurst and talk to the Star Sibyl to complete the mission.